


Dream Log 2017: FALL

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777), LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [9]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Pop Culture, Shout-outs, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 79
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Ninth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Officially, there were 80 dreams.
Series: Main Dream Logs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. Go (Everyday)

**Go (Everyday)**

* * *

Welcome to DL2017: Fall! Apparently this is one of those times that the first dreams in certain Dream Logs starts in a non-violent way though the first that also has music in it (as in first dreams).

Elsa decided to go solo but with an unmatching song in the end.

The song Let It Go is played and I saw Elsa dancing in a blue background that has falling snowflakes, which is taken from the Classic version. Then Elsa later builds the interior of her ice castle though she perform moves in a very different way. Then Ariana Grande’s Everyday is played at the end of the dream.

Then I woke up


	2. Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

* * *

After having no remembered dreams for 2 days and a short dream recorded, it finally went back kicking at its full potential for this Dream Log.

Please buckle up your pop culture seat belts as this will feature some characters from other worlds. The first scene takes place in a city under a zombie apocalypse where I am looking at the POV of a duo of survivors exploring in a building for supplies or something. As they took the stairs and went into a specific room, several zombies began to rush to them, World War Z-style. One survivor decided to get suicidal by jumping off from a window and landed on her head, a sad thing anyway.

Then the scene switches to a huge bird’s eye view of a planet with… interesting features. Some parts were oddly coloured as they represent spawning grounds for specific creatures like moving Aztec statues and giant worms with a light purple skin. An AA prince, Gerfurch, is also present as I can see him flying (something that AAs needed time to practice and yet almost no one practice it anyway) and slaying monsters with his weapon, a golden rod with a blade shaped like a swastika. I could think that he is training for something.

Then it switches to the outer space in a solar system with a huge futuristic ship sailing, well I meant “spaceship”. Then at some time, this is where Gerfurch boarded and the ship accidentally fired a black hole pellet, which became a black hole big enough to swallow ships and this is a very aggressive one (stereotypically a Hollywood-style black hole). The spaceship was being pulled to it and some parts were violently ripped off and suck into the black hole… with Mr. Krabs hanging from the spaceship. Then the ship decided to create a massive boost slower than the speed of light (but similarly fast) that causes it to fly away safely with Mr. Krabs still hanging in the exterior of the ship, screaming.

Then the scene switches to a supermarket where Barbie and her sisters, Stacie (taken from Barbie: Line in a Dreamhouse) and Skipper, where shopping. It went somehow normal until Barbie trips and landed on a shopping cart with goods and Stacie and Skipper decided to fool around by riding on a shopping cart and race around while laughing loudly. Barbie sighs as she is preparing herself for trouble.

Then it switches to me as the other scenes don’t feature me. I am messing with a female store clerk as I took off my weapons from a metal detector only to pull out another undetected weapon and basically trolled her. Then I have a separate vision where a couple of kids were exploring on an abandoned school partially claimed by nature. Then they encountered a weird-looking boy that sparkle gold (Twilight?) Then the boy slowly morphs into his true form, Golden Freddy, and chase after the kids as they run away.

Then it switches back to my scene where the clerk decided to have enough of the shit and kick me out of the store. Despite that I am an all-powerful entity, I decided to follow any way to avoid unwanted trouble. Then I went to a part of the area I am with, which is a mall, where I saw a group of dancers in a bit risqué outfits and having an appearance of a Just Dance coach. All of them perform dance moves that were ay too complicating and biologically impossible. Then I switch into looking at a screen that features various fan-made Just Dance routines as well as a peek of an E3 specials song for Just Dance 2018: Automaton by Jamiroquai.

Then I woke up.


	3. Places Crumbling

**Places Crumbling**

* * *

To survive on a zombie apocalypse in a luxurious hotel, use anything as a weapon to defend yourself. If in a collapsing underwater park, GTFO ASAP.

The dream is first featured on a luxurious hotel. However, a zombie apocalypse just got started on the lower floors, causing the people of the upper floors (including me) to get trapped with a few zombies and infectees on the mix. During the entire panic, I decided to round up a few people and persuade them to follow me upstairs and barricade doors to buy some time. On the way, we stumble across on an elevator that opened up, revealing a Las Vegas-like entertainer with a dark red hair, tan skin, and a partially opened lime green fake mermaid tail, exposing a lime green shiny leggings. She also wore a purple seashell bra and we help her land to a safe room where she can wear some decent clothing. While finding a safezone, I use a skill related to Future Vision to check on any moment in case of a possible ambush or unexpected encounters.

Then it switches to a futuristic underwater park though it is unnaturally empty. Then I found a weird flat frog that looks like a roadkill stuck on a puddle of water because its life depends on it. I carefully scoop it up and place it and some water on an empty plastic ice cream packaging as the park slowly started to cave-in.

Then I woke up.


	4. It’s Natural

**It’s Natural**

* * *

…for me to go on an adventure that will take me to somewhere else via a teleporter.

I am riding on a vehicle that I cannot describe properly but looks like a Filipino tricycle with doors that rotate upward when open sometimes. I travel on a relatively normal town that features some unusual events. At one point, I witness a volcano form from a pile of construction sand for bricks. Another point, a man is seem hanging from a ledge while another man is trying to help. Neither of them were affected from the heat, sulfur gases, and (in case of the hanging man) touching lava (the hanging man step on lava like very hot charcoal).

Then we went down on a road in a mountainous range that features a civilization established by several standing foundations and bridges. I only stop on a restaurant run by a staff with Playboy Bunny-like waitresses though also comes in male variants (butler-like outfits with bunny ears). A waitress went to me and ask if I needed something though I dismissed her. For some reason, I got a 3-star wanted level and police forces were everywhere. Unfortunately, a woman in punk-style outfit in black and other colours mows them down so fast that my wanted level went back to zero.

Then the woman went up with me and told me that we have to go on a different place so that the cops wouldn’t get us. She decided to build some teleporters while I went somewhere for a kill. I use some sort of a heat-seeking ability (like from animals) that causes everything to go red in my vision except living biological organisms, which glow white. I notice a Blackwatch soldier patrolling a hallway and I killed him via a small silent pistol that is fatal enough to kill a grownup.

Then the woman called me so that we can escape. I step into a platform and it took me to a grassland rich of wildlife. While it features some animals like zebras and lions, it also features some bizarre and outlandish creatures like “polar bears” adopted on hunting in mud and giant stingrays about twenty-something feet long that is large enough to have grass tufts growing from its back.

Then the woman made it with me and told me that it is hunting season and we can hunt…before we got hit by a huge Bat Mobile-like vehicle that sent us and the teleporters flying to it. As I cling on the front of the vehicle, it began to deconstruct to reveal a huge interior. I grab a teleporter that was flying and threw it to the floor before I regain my footing. Then I saw an elevator-like door to reveal an orc-like man pointing a rifle gun at me before I pointed my gun at him.

Then I woke up.


	5. Furry Mall

**Furry Mall**

* * *

This specific mall may or may not welcome Anti-Furries because this mall is designed to attract furries and non-haters.

I am outside of a mall that seems to be very large with a very neat design. Several people coming in and out of the mall and majority were furries (literally, fan, and/or cosplayers). I sat on a stone bench as I was going to purchase a pair of shorts as I don’t have… again though I also wore boxers. However, a panic ensues and majority of the Furries and people evacuate the mall because of an “undead invasion”, which is getting more common than ever. I became curious and decided to investigate.

I don’t know what happens next but then at sometime, an electrical outage causes the mall to lose power. It is problematic as there are still people inside and they might panic. Still, the lights went back after a short while and the atmosphere went back to normal. Then I was also semi-amazed as I also shouted “What does the fox say?”… while a fox furry pass by with an annoyed look. I also saw a Marshtomp in a suit and bowtie though he looks familiar. I also notice how big the interior of the mall is as it could rival one of the biggest malls on Earth. I also meet two of my cousins, who both ate oversize pizza slices in varying appearances while teasing me to eat. I stare in pain as I never get the chance to at least taste them.

Then I woke up.


	6. Feels Like Music

**Feels Like Music**

* * *

The music has strong influence in Dream World so expect some bizarre stuff going on.

The dream is a showcase of a fan-made Just Dance routine that features a white android with dark pink eyes, and pink pigtails supported by white hairbands. She has a white top with a puffy pink skirt, pink and white insane high heels with black edgings, and no mouth, to create an otherworldly appearance. The background is a futuristic spaceship interior in pink. The song is unknown but it seems to sound a bit like a Grimes song, particularly _World Princess pt. II_.

Then I woke up.


	7. Ward Them

**Ward Them**

* * *

Alien geometries is everywhere!

The dream is mostly exploring a destroyable area where I am just standing and wandering on a circular room in gray with some pillars. The sky is grey and everything appears to be empty of colour. Despite it sounds creepy, I feel nothing.

Then I woke up.


	8. Strange Presence

**Strange Presence**

* * *

Threats aren’t always visible. They can also be felt… even though they may not always be present.

I am in an unfamiliar school with several of my schoolmates and classmates. All of us were watching on a laptop that features a video and something unnatural can be felt. Then we needed to go to the canteen but first we need to go to an abandoned mine via a car. I expect it to be abandoned but it also contains barrels covered in rust, left out equipment, dog faeces (THE HORROR!!!), and a small house on where the entrance should have been. I could also think that this is nothing more than a squatters’ area.

Then I woke up.


	9. Heat of Summer

**Heat of Summer**

* * *

Adding _Chanteje_ to the mix might seem to be an appropriate combination for summer (in the Western regions anyway).

The dream primarily focuses on a Mexican-something-that-resembles-to-it rural settlement on a summer day, which is scorching hot. I enter in a house where I saw some of my Grade 12 classmates and schoolmates lying around in the heat. One is lying on a bed shaped like a race car playing a game while others were listening to Shakira’s _Chanteje_. I checked at my phone to see a Dream Log folder that features dreams written in Japanese.

Then I woke up.


	10. សប្បាយ

**សប្បាយ (Sabbay)**

* * *

Khmer for “Happy” as I notice on how full of positive energy that I have in this dream.

I am in a school once again but the design is made to be different for this dream. Again, several of my schoolmates and classmates appeared though I tend to hang out a lot with them all the way to the ending.

Then I woke up.


	11. Project: Aether

**Project: Aether**

* * *

Time to test out a zombie apocalypse while several buildings started to float in the air.

I am running across a large field somewhere in Europe as a zombie apocalypse had happened. After I did a few times of fooling around, obtaining some supplies, and killing some zombies, I decided to teleport to the top of a floating Japanese castle where I saw some ninjas training. However, I began to slip and fall to the ground because of the strong air current.

Then I safely landed on a roof of an old European country house before I do jumping-flying-levitating combination before I climb on a ledge of the castle. As I try to climb up, several colourful animals emerge from a gate to kill me (some with strange abilities nonetheless). Then I summon similar and identical copies of them to protect me from harm.

Then I woke up.


	12. Searching Aether

**Searching Aether**

* * *

Looking for a Zenkaya city (from my favourite Deviant Artist, [Astral-Requin](http://astral-requin.deviantart.com/)) named Aether, which is mentioned in Teemo’s biography. Also features a Sharkman species far different from the more common ones featured in the series (known as the AA Sharkmen).

I am travelling from house to house in a Filipino neighborhood that has some contrasting features. Some houses were made with firmer materials and colourful painting coats while the rest of the houses were based on the squatters’ houses in which I would expect them to be very fragile. Originally, I came here just to kill some people but children were also present and I couldn’t bear in a thought to kill children/their parents so I decided to quit the activity. Then I decided to look at Teemo’s biography after crossing from a highway in the town. How I did it is just bringing up a huge digital screen.

The biography is very different from the actual version. It mentions Teemo visiting a city called Aether, where it is a technologically advance city run by a benevolent Sharkman race named Zenkaya along with another species of angels. I took a view on a photo where it features a female Zenkaya dressed predominantly in white and gold and standing on a grassland while a couple of blue whale size flying shark-eel creatures in white and hold play around in the skies. I am already in love with the city and thought of it as a Greek-styled paradise so I try to go there.

There is one problem, though. On one think that Aether exists and I attempt to look for it. After random attempts to go there via a tricycle, I decided to use my flying ability to reach Aether. I reached the skies and flew straight forward in the clouds before I saw a Leaning Tower-esque… tower piercing from the clouds. I became even more excited and descended from the sky to see a disappointing sight.

Sure, there are some towers but majority of the place has a huge ass bunch of human-made apartment buildings while the area itself is highly polluted. Said towers were damaged and crumbling as human demolition teams was trying to demolish the towers just for another apartment building. Then I descend on the city to at least explore. While majority of the population were humans and no Zenkayas or the species of angels, it also has their own share of exotic species like fire people (evident from an advertisement).

As I went on an alley, I saw three “puppies” in the dark. As a puppy went to me to sniff at my foot, the other two “puppies” attacked it just because it is being nice. Already knowing that I might get bitten, I quickly ran away to the streets where the puppy’s cry is loud enough to be heard. Then my Subby (Subconsciousness) appeared (in black hair) and, along with a few volunteers, went there to stop the fight. We rescued the puppy, which is a real puppy and bring out the other two. A fireman stated that those two aren’t puppies but a giant hamster and a snake, which made me wonder why they took a puppy’s form in the dark.

Then I woke up.


	13. 時間 Traveling (Time Traveling)

**時間 Traveling (Time Traveling)**

* * *

Deliberately done this to escape from a (not real) family pain as my eldest brother suffered a severe head trauma at the cost of most of his intelligence.

I had a vision that my eldest brother is wearing a lion mascot outfit in inverted colours so he looks like a photo-negative GIF. He fell hard in his head, which damage parts of his brain internally. Then the next scene features me assisting the nurses on sending my brother straight to the ER. After the help is successful, I sat on a hospital bench and began to blame on myself on what had happened. After a few minutes, my brother came out but his mentality is rivaled to only a baby.

Already had too much guilt, I ran away before I took out a small black box that has a gold device on it, which has three turntable numbers. The device allows one person (or anything the person touches) to travel in time though it is completely unpredictable. I hide in a telephone booth and chose the numbers 046, which transported me along with the box to an unfamiliar village-house, which is surrounded by a wall inside a forest. Time traveling phone booths sounds familiar.

At first, that town is very peaceful but then an army of chimpanzees and other wild animals attack the town. Touching them is an instant death. I panicky run around and evaded any animal trying to touch me. As I hide behind a tool shed, a futuristic soldier in black armour appeared next to my side and I was so shocked that I mistook him as an enemy and try to escape by jumping in a different timeline. Then I recognize him as Ivan Hoede, [my mentor](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/212556), and close my eyes while he held me down and ordered me to be quick before the two of us were transported into a different timeline 66 years to the future or the past.

We landed on a beach and I notice some changes in my outfit as it became more detailed and has some distinguishing colours. Unfortunately, Ivan has keep on slipping in the sand as his uniform doesn’t seem to adopt well in a sandy area. After we regain footing, we went to a marketplace run by a race of Grey aliens with long bodies ([similar to a specific foreign/exotic alien from a previous dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/212376)).

Though, I spotted a trio of girls in latex bodysuits and a bunny ears with an upper face made of latex (similar to the outfit seen in Ariana Grande’s _Dangerous Woman_ album cover) harassing a couple of shopkeepers to give them money or bullets on their foreheads. As they attempt to leave due to being spotted by us, I did a knockdown using my legs to one of the suspects with great skills while Ivan probably shot the two others though I didn’t saw it.

However, the knockdown causes the entire scene to change from a tropical mall-like market to an actual mall in an early morning. The mall is under a hostage crisis as several people were trapped in the unlighted mall. Several AA soldiers of the Gunner types were breaching in to rescue the trapped people. Refusing to feel useless, I join with the soldiers by grabbing a futuristic rifle that I found on a bench. A few of mu schoolmates, who were present at the scene, were surprised and asked why I join in and answered that I am tired of standing here, doing nothing.

As we storm in, I saw several civilians cluster around on random parts of the mall, in which I signal one of them to safely escape. Some dead civilians were also found lying on the floor and I express sadness on them. Before the dream ended, I saw Ivan and an AA female soldier kissing passionately not far away from the main group. That soldier is actually his wife, Dilla Hoede.

Then I woke up.


	14. I Shoot Animals

**I Shoot Animals**

* * *

A diss dream to PETA because I don’t give a fuck if they accuse me as an animal hater in dreams (in reality, I love animals, even carnivorous ones because I am fascinated though not stupid enough to go near to them).

I am in some sort of a farm with plenty of crops and vegetables. At a random time, a crocodile appeared from a mud puddle by whatever means. In an instant, I pulled out a pistol and shoot it at the forehead, killing it. Then a goat and its kid appeared from the shadow of a tool shed and tried to gallop away though I killed both of them, with the kid first.

Then I woke up.


	15. I’m Batman

**I’m Batman**

* * *

Shapeshift into Batman because I can.

I am flying arou7nd in Gotham city as personating batman, all while looking like Batman though I fly and the real one didn’t as he just glide. Gotham city is very different from what it should be as it has more colourful bright lights. The entire mission is chasing the Joker, who glides like Alex Mercer for some reason and prevent him from bombing down the city to rubbles.

Then I woke up.


	16. A Dream Haiku

**A Dream Haiku**

* * *

I decided to do a haiku that is about this dream and is technically the first attempt.

_A strange Asian boy,_

_Don’t give fucks and found a gun,_

_Really happy freak,_

Basically, I found a gun in a middle of nowhere. Considering my nature, I am thrilled by it.

Then I woke up.


	17. Grand Unknown

** Grand Unknown **

* * *

Space in real-life is strange as it has black holes, super giant red stars, and Pluto. Dream World Space features an asteroid with an active volcano that glows north, south, east and west, gravity defying, quick dry lava, and a strange core. Oh, and some featured characters (two coming straight from this Dream Journal).

The dream started with the asteroid though devoid of colour because it is taken in a style very similar to an old camera in space. The volcano is located on the center of the asteroid and looked like a popped pimple. After the strange volcano erupted three times, it became dormant and the dried lava turned to dust. The colour of said lava will forever be unknown.

Then an astronaut was sent to the asteroid to investigate the inner parts of the asteroid. As he (or was it a female? I think it is a male because of heavy breathing that sounds masculine) enters the inside via being sucked in by the volcano, he/she/it is in a strange dimension with a white sky, a rocky platform with a circular shape, a giant smooth rock sphere on the center, and two smaller floating spheres that spin counterclockwise and around the giant sphere. The astronaut touches a sphere and it is sent to a similar dimension though more spheres, in which it is discovered that this is the asteroid’s core. Carefully choosing the right sphere to avoid getting lost, it manages to escape safely.

Before I could accidentally forget it, the space part doesn’t end with the exit of the astronaut, it went to a different part of the asteroid where it looks like our moon because it is full of holes. Emerging from a hole is an AA Dog Furry Gem (Ruby) wearing a very inappropriate outfit for space traveling. He has a maroon vest over red shirt, brown shorts with pockets, dark maroon gloves, dark maroon and sky blue elbow and knee guards, and dark maroon ankle braces. He also has red braces and the guards were shaped-like a diamond. Since he has ankle braces as footwear, he is technically barefooted.

The Furry AA (Canine) is seen emerging from random holes for fun while several AA women watch over him while wearing even more silly outfits (and headdresses), which is best describe as a white and gold one-piece dress with a gold belt and jewelry, gold and pink headdress, and pink and white kitten heels. Strangely, they didn’t die from lack of oxygen.

Then the next scene features a classmate on mine and me riding in a van that would lead us to Gensan. As we stop on a large school by the Highway, we had an argument on why did we stop and drop here and called a tricycle driver’s attention so that we can go to our destination.

However, as we rode on the tricycle, I found myself alone riding in the tricycle as the destination is what it might seem to be an underground parking lot of an unfamiliar city. There is a crime scene and authorities came to investigate as a bout three people were butchered. Oddly, the parking lot is connected with a nearby room of a hotel. There is a person there that, when she has a temper tantrum, causes the ground to shake as if there is an earthquake going on.

After sometime and the scene is done, I went back to the room to check on something else. Then I found my very first Dream Log and decided to read on the notebook for nostalgia reasons. There are two odd changes (and they are both drawings despite that the first Dream Log lacks any drawing/illustration). One features Elsa in a drawing with two differently coloured clones. One has her colour scheme changed to yellow with light yellow hair but the other clone is incomplete as her hair isn’t complete but appears to be light pink with a raspberry outfit (in colour).

The other change features what might be a street with Marshall Kwo (from a previous dream) and two girls in what might be a big stiff skirt. All three appears as silhouettes, making heir definitions less visible. Since I tend to draw characters Dream Log: GREENLIGHT and onwards with an outline and glove (similar to Just Dance, my favorite game), these cases are unusual as the former has no glove and outline while the latter has a thick white and black border but no glove (not in the case in the physical Dream Log as they were latter added).

Then I Woke up.


	18. I Can Fly

** I Can Fly **

* * *

I believe I can fly and touch the sky hundreds of times because flying is already a common dream ability.

I am flying over a city with the buildings having some colours like green and yellow as well as a few or dozen amount of trees. Despite these features, the area I am in is devoid of life and I became bored and decided to seek some thrill.

Then I woke up.


	19. Акт 1

**Акт 1**

* * *

The dream is separated into two akty, which is “acts” in Russian as if the dream is a stage or an opera presentation due to having two separate dreams but same theme: Randomness and Drama.

The dream started on… a giant land or grassland where the nature is so huge that we need giant animals and giants as I looked like an ant in comparison. I investigate my surroundings and several assorted dream characters and entities emerge from the grass. Among others is Sharkie Kawazame, a woman in black and white dress, a sentient cube of peach gelatin with eyes and a pair of false teeth with protruding incisors. Any of the dream characters that has a pair of lips smiled at me and a dream character went to me to give me a Rubix cube that allows one person to receive what they need should they finish it correctly.

The scene later switches to me in a house of someone else while I take a bath in an empty pigpen, which is embarrassing as the place is very open. Then a squad/group of friends lead by a schoolmate of mine saw me and were all shocked to see me naked though they didn’t saw my junk for my relief. Then I told them to go away as I try to use a shampoo. The cube is still with me, though, and I saw a small shower to my left.

Then the next scene features with the squad again though I am somehow “part” with them. We were in a small Filipino/tropical market place and appears that we were hanging around and try to buy some fruits. Unknowingly, they were all jealous of me as I have the cube and secretly smuggle the cube from me. They quietly disappear from my sight and I try to find them. After following on a dirt trail, I saw them all in a small black marble castle and they express jealousy on me for being so special and decided to kill me. I ran away before they could respond and rode on a car owned by an uncle of mine so that I can get away even faster.

Then I found myself in the home of my uncle, where his wife/my aunt, and their three boys were present. Then I pulled out a live chicken from my jacket and claimed that even the shadows can chase it. Then all the lights went out and a few light bulbs that didn’t exist in Real-life glow a faint orange light. Shadows slowly started to envelope the chicken while it began to caw in fear and panic. However, the darkness disappear along with the light bulbs and all the other light bulbs came back with the chicken remained calmed. I was surprised because this doesn’t happen before but I ignore it as it is later revealed that my cousins are going to make a pool and I am excited for it.

Then I woke up.


	20. Акт 2

** Акт 2 **

* * *

Gentek scientist hailed as a hero, a stunning performance of a couple of angels, a strange school Sharkgirl, and a repeated scene from Akt 1, it completely sums up the dream.

The arrangement is too confusing. First of all, I found myself in an abandoned factory/warehouse where several Gentek scientists were running around, screaming their heads off as a Brawler Hunter started tearing them to pieces. As I evade the attacks and try to kill it, Ii saw a dead scientist lying on the ground with a clipboard attacked on his hand. I ignore the body at first but when I look at the body again and the outfit of the body changes into a leather-based outfit with a futuristic helmet and the clipboard actually contains the cure for the Redlight virus. I took it and gave it to a trustworthy scientist where the previous scientist was hailed as a hero posthumously.

Then te dream goes on without me as it later focuses on other characters. The first part looks like a still image of a very futuristic floating pad/building above the clouds. As I began to investigate the image, I notice that it shifts into a GIF where it shows a couple of angels in the most anime-tastic details ever. The male has a normal yet anime-ish while the female has an incredibly long hair that reaches to her ankles. Both have really huge wings (bigger than their body) and very detailed outfits.

The GIF evolves straight into a 3rd POV and the angels began to perform an airborne romantic dance as a love song (contains English and Japanese words) began to play. The dance began as a bit light hearting as the couple were circling around each other. Then, out of nowhere, they both took off their clothes, revealing brightly coloured underwear, and did even more aerobic dance moves that were even more complicating. I watch as their clothes slowly descend to the world and, cue to the wild moves that they have, I became worried that they might hurt themselves or fall to the ground and die. It seems impossible but in Dream World, there are millions of ways to get killed. As they decided to do a finale, they flew straight down at a massive speed and landed on a quiet stream with lots of dream characters and an evening shy with white particles floating. Oddly, it was previously noon day. The angels stood on the water to impress the crowd.

‘However, not all of the people were impressed as evident to a school Sharkgirl, who is trying to take a peek for she is short. It is a weird person as her dorsal fin is at the top of her head, has two floating smaller fins floating at the side of her head, and her face is a bit flatter. As a schoolgirl, she wore a green checkered school skirt, white dress shirt, pair of white kneesocks with two black lines at the top, and dark maroon sneakers (a defiant feature on the overall outfit). She also wore a strange ornament on her dorsal fin that is a shiny blue orb with a red ribbon.

Then the same scene (which is from the start of Akt 1) happened, which is already Sharkie’s 2nd appearance, the strange Sharkgirl replaced me instead, who said “What’s wrong in my dream?!” which caused everyone to be ultra confused as this is actually my dream After a few seconds of awkward silence, all of them decided to explore the massive landscape.

They all discover an interesting scene where Pooh Bear, Piglet, Kanga, and Roo all scavenge for survival and food, which causes an even bigger confusions on the observes.

Then I woke up.


	21. ZombieU

**ZombieU**

* * *

One of the dreams where I join the least favourable: the Zombies.

I am in a universe or planet where the undead is a supreme race while the living is referred as livestock. I visit on a cathedral-like morgue where a nurse zombie is tending on a fresh corpse before the zombiefication begins I also followed on a bunch of zombies that were chasing on a human escapee that is in a desolate abandoned mine. Despite that I don’t look like a zombie, the zombies counted me as one of their kind.

Then I had a bizarre false awakening and my younger brother was absent for some reason. As I am about to appreciate the day when a truck emerge from a wall just outside of my window and into the dirt road, which is shocking due to it capable of fitting on a small space. Then I went to my eldest brother’s bedroom to discover a gateway attacked on a wall. I declared it a step of human advancement.

Then I woke up.


	22. Aquarius

**Aquarius**

* * *

After mentally requested it, but didn’t grant it, _Happy Tree Friends_ had finally appeared as Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Sniffles, Truffles, and Toothy along with that “Stinkin’ Fly” from _Larva_ and Alice the bitch zookeeper from _The Penguins of Madagascar_. Since _HTF_ is involved, expect the expected and unexpected.

The dream started in a giant store with Blue (the stinkin’ fly). There is a giant Alice, who has a giant fly swatter trying to crush the two of us to death. We manage to escape by flying to a small door that allows us to pass through. Strangely, the outside world is normal sized and Blue is having the same height as mine. Interestingly, it talked and thanked me for helping it.

Then it is revealed that the city has a park (in which is where we stay) and the city is experiencing a heat wave. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Truffles, and Toothy came out from an apartment and they were sweating as heck. Then I am also sweating with Blue and saw Sniffles ordering two purple human-size HTF Ant (Slaves) carrying a tub of water with a giant block of ice, a way to salvation. Unfortunately, Toothy crumbles to dust and all of us took a dip on the metal tub so that we can cool off and not getting killed.

So far, only Toothy dies.

Morale: Drink 8 glasses of water per day (at least what people says)

Then I woke up.


	23. Consume & Conquer

**Consume & Conquer**

* * *

To survive in a brutal part of Dream World, one must use the powers of a Lovecraftian person to draw powers of certain characters and entities.

First of all, the dream first takes place in a city that is dubbed as “The Yellow Zone” of a post-apocalyptic New York City as the Mercer virus is very abundant. I use some super benefits from the virus such as super speed, strength, and gliding as I am searching for the Evolved, people who were infected by the virus with some benefits and worked for the villain, Alex Mercer. I approach on a decaying and abandoned factory rooftop where at least 5 Evolved were present.

During the fight (in which I shapeshifted an arm into the twin blade), they proceed to shapeshift into various monsters such as a Hunter (giant humanoid abomination with giant claws) with very sharp black teeth and red eyes, and giant demonic spiders made of what appears to be human limbs and has a giant camel toe-like feature on the top of its lower abdomen. All of them were proven to be deadly as I destroy the Hunters first before any civilian might appear.

However, it is revealed that it is a form of distraction as another group of Evolved escape while the ones I am targeting against were distracting me from the other group. While I may be clearly frustrated, I wouldn’t let the distraction team wreak havoc on the city so I have to stop and destroy/consume them before any considerable damage is done.

Then I woke up.


	24. Pursued

**Pursued**

* * *

Never ever try to betray the Empire to avoid being in trouble.

I am in a video game-esque world where the graphics are like those from a 1990 3D game. For some reason, I did something offensive against an Empire and they release a giant manhunt against me. I attempt to hide in the wilderness, which includes staying on the bottom of a lake.

Then I woke up.


	25. Bind by Fate

**Bind by Fate**

* * *

Crumbling civilizations is a natural habitat of abandoned crying children, dying people, and non-trustworthy military operatives.

The dream first started in the style of a game called “Binding of Isaac”. The scene features dead bodies of civilians as well as a crumbling bridge. There is a lone child crying among the rubble while sitting next to two bodies, hinting that they were his dead parents.

Then the graphics shifted into a very realistic one and I chased after a Blackwatch helicopter for reasons. I cause the helicopter to crash on a nearby building with a powerful kick and killed any personnel in sight.

Then I woke up.


	26. The “Waka-Waka” Dance

**The “Waka-Waka” Dance**

* * *

Main objective: Convince a group of people to dance to the song _Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)_ by Shakira.

I am in a mall where I am doing with the main objective from above. The size of the group is surprisingly large, which is about to be 25+ while they do the “Waka Waka Dance” complete with the music. However, the music changes constantly and so foes the moves, which later evolved into a full blown flash mob.

Then I woke up.


	27. C.R.A.P.

**C.R.A.P.**

* * *

Weirdness while dreaming is very present and the dreamers are also not immune to it.

I was hanging out in a market place with some of my classmates. Then I shit out a washing machine from my butt while fully clothe, a pure functioning washing machine. Then a classmate of mine asked if she could borrow it and I began to think of it at first.

Then I woke up.


	28. Plot Twist

**Plot Twist**

* * *

A plot twist is a radical change in the expected (but not always) direction or outcome of the plot. Even dreams can have a plot twist.

I was on a futuristic city that was under attack by some creatures from the nightmare realm, which were about the size of dinosaurs. I am standing on a futuristic platform that gives me an overlook of an area I a in as I am firing spell after spell on enemy monsters that are trying to destroy me while at the same time avoiding friendly firing on civilians and soldiers. A female AA mage signal me that it is safe to travel on foot as the monsters were all dead. The outline of the city looks like the one from Dream World-exclusive Royals AA city, Times Square, New York, and Tokyo.

Then I found myself on a house of a family in the middle of nowhere where several possessed dream characters appeared out of nowhere and slowly started to invade the house. The house owners were trying to ward them off and though the indoors as safe when a bunch of masks that were placed on a wall began to get possessed, which causes them all to panicky move upstairs.

Then, all of the sudden, I shouted “Plot twist!” as I betrayed them so that I could join with the invaders. As I held on a ledge, I saw a female possessed girl in blonde braids, white lingerie, and a black thong made some supposed stomach ache actions before she leans over and her buttocks began to bounce on its own. It is weird and disgusting as it might sound.

Then I woke up.


	29. Adventure & Hospitality

**Adventure & Hospitality**

* * *

Having a typical dream of an adventure but added to the mix is a soldier type that got killed twice in [separate](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211622) [dreams](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211987), giant zombie terrorizing an open city, and serving futuristic guests.

The dream first features me scrolling on my photo gallery to look at my photos at my phone. Sandwich between photos of the P1 coach of _The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)_ and P2 coach of _Rockabye_ is a very slightly blurred screenshot of a gameplay in F.E.A.R. 2 that features an ATC Black Ops Heavy Armoured Unit. The strangest fact is that the screenshot doesn’t exist in Real-life.

Then I have a lesson from Narrator (who is using his older version of his voice) as my vision saw what it is an old map. Then Narrator talks about an island city by a Crete civilization off shore. For whatever reason, Zeus destroys it with great tsunami and earthquake, transforming it into an Atlantis. It is odd as it is situated on the sea and Poseidon owns the sea.

Then the scene switches to me running away from a Goliath, a giant mutated deformed zombie about the size of a two-story building with a giant rocky right arm and frightening speed. The setting is in a city located in a vast grassland and the city itself is devoid of life save for the helicopter patrolling the Goliath. As the Goliath is more on foot, I decided to glide and fly from building to building while keeping great distance from the Goliath. As I get farther and higher from it, I have successfully evaded the Goliath.

Then the last scene switches to my home and the house was altered to fit a needed criteria: a special gathering. I pick up four of the team of Ivan Hoede’s squad to come with me to my home. Understandingly, they all feel out of place and shy as they wore a complex outfit while the rest of the guests only wore simple attires. I offered them pancakes and they politely refused as they will get the food themselves. However, I knew that they will disappear if I get distracted as sometimes my dreams happen like this. Despite my efforts, it all went in vain and they disappear along with many of the guests as they went home. I express sadness as I never got the chance to say goodbye to them.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream Fragments I

**Dream Fragments I**

* * *

Features some broken dream fragments for storing them too long. My dreams can be corrupted or shattered if stayed too long at my head.

One dream shard features me on being on a mall.

Another dream shard is too clouded to be seen.

The last one is the biggest as it features me defending the locals from zombies as a zombie apocalypse had happened in a town. When I engage into combat with the zombies, I order nearby civilians, even children, to stay back so they wouldn’t be hurt by my giant blade.

Then I woke up.


	31. Animal

**Animal**

* * *

Meaning: a person/thing who behaves in a wild, aggressive, or unpleasant way.

The dream focuses on me chasing after a mutated dog that, when it bites and the victim survives it turns them to a very anime-ish and catty version of themselves. As I catch up with the dog, it attacked a Capitol woman in pink. Then kick the dog that I sent it from my vision with anime face particles burst from my foot.

Then I woke up.


	32. Shark Paradise

**Shark Paradise**

* * *

Can’t stop thinking of Deviant Artist [Astral-Requin](http://astral-requin.deviantart.com/)’s beautiful artworks of sharks. This dream is a tribute to his works, with an unexpected appearance.

The dream first features a removed routine, named _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ and it features a girl in a Christmas themed attire. The square (as seen above) originally features what might be a golden room with multiple golden jingle bells but the Dream World-version of the routine is a dark room with blue bioluminescent lights and a single giant glowing bioluminescent blue jingle bell that appears one at a time.

Then I had a vision of a Zenkayan civilization. The Zenkaya is a race of very benevolent sharkmen and sharkwomen with advance technology. Please be noted that they are different from a similar race of the gentle, all-male, technologically advance Sharkmen AAs (formally listed and addressed as the “Samebito”, literally translated to “Shark Men” in Japanese).

Then I woke up.


	33. Unnecessary Implications

**Unnecessary Implications**

* * *

Dream World features some changes that might seem a bit too much as well as something a bit jarring.

The dream starts on a bird’s eye view on what might be a fishing boat on the middle of the sea. A man is tending on a fishnet when Sharkie Kawazame (have to do this due to having similar named characters) emerges from the sea. Thinking that it will be a peaceful encounter? Nope.

The guy pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Sharkie but the AA caught his arm and ripped it off like wet tissue, all while having a calm yet angered expression. Then he ripped off the man’s other arm and then his legs as if he is dismembering human limbs like a human would remove shark fins and Sharkie even mockingly said that he removed “fins” before he toss the limbless victim to the sea, which is that Sharkie just created the human version of shark finning that humans did.

Then it later changes to an underwater view with Sharkie, Will-O (who is Sharkie’s friend), and an Oceanic Whitetip Shark named Bubbles, which is just a normal-looking shark with an immortal soul and body. Rather creepily smiling, Will-O looks disappointed and shocked due to what happened. Bubbles is nothing more than Sharkie’s pet shark with a behavior of a dog/cat. The two Sharkmen were arguing on what happened as Will-O doesn’t like what happened. At the end of the argument, Sharkie mentions that his father and Will-O’s elder brother were killed by humans and Will-O just shut up. The only thing Bubbles care is that he had his meal and is happy about it.

Then the scene switches again, this time it went to my school but everything is very different. I saw a 20-feet plus artificial pond half-filled with water that is already algae-infested. I check on a classroom, where a teacher of mine had a meeting and I am so late that it ended when I arrive.

Then I woke up.


	34. Tractor

** Tractor **

* * *

It is exactly what the title says.

The dream features a tractor with many of my classmates and schoolmates, all board on the tractor itself. I’m the only one who didn’t join I, hinting that I am not being a social one. All of them were Filipino and Filipina.

Then I woke up.

P.S. – This might be a reference to the “Bandwagon Effect”.


	35. Oriental Mall/Wutai

**Oriental Mall/Wutai**

* * *

Serving customers, being in a mall styled like an ancient Japanese castle, and saving some of my baby cousins from being killed, they are all of the many “normal” activities in Dream World.

I am in a place that is a mixture of a mall-like area and an Ancient Asian design. Due to its mall-like design, it is expected to have many, if not hundreds, of the civilians to be present for being in the mall. I was working as some sort of an attendee for someone while at the same time making sure that my baby nieces, who were present for some reason, are not getting themselves killed. When the mall is on its closing phase, I feel sad and purposeless while I stare hungrily at the restaurants, where the staff were eating and having some quick fun.

Then I woke up.


	36. POP!

**POP!**

* * *

Fanmade Just Dance coaches are very present in Dream World so it is something nothing new. However, this is one of the few dreams to feature a coach that is not purely human or human in appearance (in this case, the dancer is an AA Samebito). It is also one of those reams that an original and official routine had some replacements and modifications.

Originally, the dream started on an amusement park in a rollercoaster, particularly the entrance. Then I looked at a television screen where I saw a fan-made Just Dance routine very similar to the Classic routine of _Bubble Pop!_ though a slightly flashy and very similar clothed AA Samebito dancer takes the place of P2 (who is a girl). Otherwise, the routine works the same as the original.

Then I woke up.


	37. FlEsH wItHoUt BlOoD

**FlEsH wItHoUt BlOoD**

* * *

When your favourite song is announced in your dream, it feels like that time of your life.

The dream features only one scene. I am on the center of a two line formation just outside of my classroom. Our academic coordinator and Senior High coordinator made an announcement that we are going to perform a dance routine by using the song _Flesh Without Blood_ by Grimes, in which I react with extreme glee. Then it all changed when _Venus Fly_ (also by Grimes but with Janelle Monae) was played loudly from my phone hidden in my pocket and I was very shocked.

Then I woke up and it is revealed to be just my alarm.

P.S. – The last song that I played before going to bed is, coincidentally, _Flesh Without Blood_ itself.


	38. Message of the Ice

**Message of the Ice**

* * *

Exploring some random parts of the Dream World

The first part of the dream starts on an outer part of a colourful neon city at night, which the area I am in has lesser bright colours and mostly inhabited by random emojis. While the emojis were doing things about, I decided to explore on the possibly interesting features on the city.

One interesting feature that I found is a teleporter hidden on a fake small deconstructible house. Unlike some teleporters that I have encountered, this one is more complex with a few buttons on an attached control panel. After I have hidden it by restoring the house, I just pretend that I didn’t found it. Then an alarm had happened as an unseen invasion had happened and all the civilians began to evacuate. Some emoji notice me and lead me to the teleporter, a sign that they know who I am. An emoji began to activate the teleporter so that I can evacuate first for I am a top priority objective.

As I enter in the teleporter, it teleported me to an undercity structure that somehow looks a bit like a huge sewer. The fate of the civilians of the Emoji city is unknown as I am the only one who successfully escape the invasion. Ice covered much of the area and ice zombies, similar to the Wight from Game of Thrones, were present with varying degrees of decomposition.

Unlike the Wights, these zombies were very fragile but hitting them with metallic weapons proves it to be the most effective in killing/shattering them. As I attempt to find an exit as the ice is starting to spread, I shattered a zombie that had slaughtered on a bunch of Lego ninjas (a reference to Ninjago). After the zombie is slain with a metal rod that appeared out of nowhere, the Lego ninjas went back to life and reassemble by themselves, in which they thanked me for saving them and bust open a debris pile before running away for safety. I wanted to continue fighting but the ice is what turns dead bodies (including victims of hypothermia) into ice zombies and the ice is spreading fast so I have to run.

As I continue to run, the area slowly morphs into what it might be an underground tunnel of a mine of sort but the ice is still spreading yet in a slower rate. Then I have finally found the exit, which is the entrance of a mall that was already about to be succumbed by the ice zombies. Civilians already started to panic and flee in terror as the ice zombies attempted to kill people for the sake of increasing numbers. I killed/pushed back a couple of them to give some people time to escape.

Then I woke up but went back to sleep, continuing the dream. However, the ice zombies were gone and the mall is devoid of people save for a couple of my classmates and an occasional random pedestrians Then I went out to see a strange formless cloud made of big, small, and microscopic snowflakes envelop on a pedestrian before forming an ice crystal that explodes and harmlessly pushes the pedestrian to the ground. I try to control it but it refuse to be controlled, revealing that it is an ice element. Then I ask the element on “what is it trying to say” and “what is the message”. Then the element slowly descends into my hands before morphing into a Fat Man-esque atomic bomb black plushie with a white round button.

As I press the button, a bright light was shown and I woke up.


	39. Tower of Love

**Tower of Love**

* * *

Unfortunately, it is pure irony because why is there a monster trying to kill me?

The titular tower is a dark blue tower with purple lights due to magic. The only way to navigate some of the tower’s rooms is by a bunch of teleporters with a purple and dark blue celestial-looking deer standing in front of a glowing purple rune. Still, it is very confusing as every single teleporter deer is the same. Then I already reach to the monster, which looks like a giant dog with horns and a spiky tail. Like the other inhabitants of the tower, it is purple but with some parts of the body in white. I use super jump straight into another room to avoid a violent death.

Then I woke up.


	40. Shark Bite

**Shark Bite**

* * *

Happily meet another species of Sharkpeople (the Zirgilis) but also receive my first injury from a shark (in accident).

The dream places me on a stadium where a dead Zirgili (cause of death: unknown) in found while many living ones are present. I look like a dwarf because they are all about 7 to 7.5 feet tall. Since my dreams causes certain characters to behave oddly, I only got a bit confused when one of the Zirgilis suggested on salvaging the corpse’s clothes and “front bottom”… despite that the victim is a male. (Front bottom is slang for the camel tows)

Then I open the corpse’s mouth and place my fingers between its teeth, which is shark shape for obvious reasons. Then my Dream World made a dick move that it closes the corpse’s mouth and I narrowly evaded it. The result is a 5 inches long wound of my gloved hand with a possible infection before it rejuvenates at a very fast rate. No one took it as a strange thing.

Then I woke up.


	41. Pizzazz

**Pizzazz**

* * *

Please note that pizzazz is not a food but a synonym to grand and glamourous.

I am in a mall that seems very familiar to me. Apparently, my school had a competition against other schools and we are asked to join for the audience and support. However, I only come here for the pizza (ironic due to the title and meaning).

Then the scene switches to an Ancient Japanese landscape in the texture of Roblox, complete with cheery trees and a pagoda. As obvious to my nature, I massacre tons of civilians and yet not a single blood is dropped.

Then I woke up.


	42. New Layers

**New Layers**

* * *

Between random points of my dreaming season, I can create my own events, making this a sort of a lucid dream.

The dream started on me playing the game My Little Pony Gameloft app. The difference is that almost everything is different and I welcome a stallion named SCREAM, a reference to another of Grimes’ song with the same title and title style. This pony is a powdered blue Earth pony with a black mane and tail with dark blue and pink stripes, and wore a black rocker jacket. His cutie mark is a mic with blue and pink thunderbolts.

Then the blackness takes over much of the dream and I became bored of what will happen. Then I decided to use my mind to self-create my own events. I had seen many scenes such as saving my family from crossing a pond of 5-feet long monstrous piranhas, stalking on Vaan (protagonist of FFXII), and watching an epic Anime-esque battle. The style of the third vision is more into the style of the Disgaea games.

Then I found myself descending from the clouds as I float slowly into an advance ancient Indian-style city decorated with ponds of sacred lotuses and traditional Indian art. Many people are not of human in appearance and more into anthropomorphic animals though cow and dog people are more common to reflect the Hindi culture being shared in the city.

Then I woke up.

P.S. Dog is less well-known sacred animal in the Hindi culture while Cow is more well-known.


	43. Siege Against The Royalty

**Siege Against The Royalty**

* * *

Proving that the old customs are still present in Dream World.

I am in an English palace at night with a bunch of guards on station. Then we were attacked by a bunch of rebels and many of the guards were killed as the rebels uses a bunch of arsenals that set things on fire as well as guns. I had no idea which side I will be choosing.

Then I woke up.


	44. Determination

**Determination**

* * *

I am very determined on completing a goal in Dream World even though I might get into trouble with the authorities or others.

The dream starts on me riding on a tricycle in the middle of a road. I had a vision in which a white female dog and her pup board on the same tricycle before another white dog, believing it to be the (really abusive) mate chases after the tricycle and bit me. Then I began to notice that the events are about to be fulfilled and I told the driver to hurry up so that I wouldn’t be bitten. As the white dog and puppy board in and we speed away, I saw the dog staring at me in the distance.

As we ride away from the scene, I asked the driver if we could randomly change directions so that the dog wouldn’t find us easily. The driver agrees and we made very random twist and turns so that the dog’s navigation senses will went very unreliable. At least the mother dog and pup were safe.

Then later on, the scene later switches into a mall. For some reason, I arrive late and the mall started to close and people began to leave. I wanted to explore the area because I am very bored and I have nothing to do. At one point, I went to a very large department store in a clothing section where the articles of clothes were arranged like something for a very grand event. I even got confuse on whether it is actually clothes or curtains.

Then I woke up.


	45. Escalated Quickly

**Escalated Quickly**

* * *

I wanted something of a zombie apocalypse but didn’t beg for this one.

The dream has me running outside while a zombie invasion had happened. I was stuck on a road and I began to feel defeated as the zombies approaching me are very fast. Thinking that I might die a painful death, I fell on the front of a car and fell to the ground as if I am hit by a car, waiting to be eaten. However, the zombies just run past through me and I sit up straight, feeling very confused,

Then I woke up.


	46. Paradox

**Paradox**

* * *

I am seeing many events even if they are a bit out of place and mind crumbling.

I see many different types of sceneries. They normally started as visions but it slowly evolved into a bite more exotic and weird suck as the stripes of a shirt, face of a person, and even the big toenail of a man’s foot.

Then I fly around on a downtown part of a city. Several stores experience a “sonic explosion” without damaging the structure, killing everyone in its radius. I landed here to investigate the possible causes of the phenomenon.

Then I woke up.


	47. H2O

**H2O**

* * *

Getting wet in a dream isn’t an issue to me as they get dry really fast.

I was in my school so it is like as if everything is normal. Then several of my classmates and schoolmates and I decided to take a splash that all of our clothes were wet. After a few seconds, I commented that most of my clothing except parts of my jeans are already dry though a bit wet. I also mentioned of a quick drying formula. Still, no one commented me on not wearing the prescribed school uniform.

Then I woke up.


	48. Made Me Realize

**Made Me Realize**

* * *

… that I am very fucked because a zombie apocalypse had happened during a school activity.

I dream that a Nutrition Month-like activity had happened. Even better, we are allowed to bring and wear our civilian outfits so no one would object me on not wearing the proper attire. As I wander around, I hear lots of adults screaming and people getting very startled. I knew that a zombie apocalypse had happened and I ran away from the school and continued running even straight to a dark alley so that I can get away from ground zero of the infection.

Then the scene relapses and I realized that a zombie apocalypse will happen and it will be caused by food poisoning. I quickly run out through an altered gate and straight to home. Then I quickly notice that my jeans are gone, leaving only my kneesocks and shoes though I also had my boxers on. However, they are my least concerns as I simply wanted to live.

Then I realized that I forgot my bags and I groan because I have to face a wave of undead. I run back to the school and came across tow gates, the large official school gate, and a small glass gate. I choose the latter even though I thought that only the sisters would use it. When I arrive, every single person inside is a zombie due to the poison they indigested. Well, here I go again.

Then the scene switches to a vision of a battle of androids in the far future though the “arena” is a giant bedroom with a wooden block castle maze. I focus on a blue muscular android taking on a feminine green bug-like android. The former focuses on energy blades while the later is more into energy blasts. Several other androids and robots fight against their enemies.

Then I woke up.


	49. Racist Issues

**Racist Issues**

* * *

There is an issue on various races on which one of them is a real monster like humans view non-human-like creatures as monsters and vice versa.

I am in a dystopian crumbling city of the future, where I must deal with the undead forces. Unfortunately, I am also their creator, which would make me their god. However, the zombies only care on spreading the infection and don’t give a fuck about me so it was disappointing.

I also have a mission where in I must consume all persons of interest in the part of the city. The theme may sound like some sort of trying to find my identity, in reality it is more focused on finding information about a conspiracy. I check on the map to see gold icons to represent the persons of interest. Unfortunately, several zombies were also present, proving that consuming on the targets is very difficult.

Then the scene switches to a metallic facility made of a material that resists melting from lava, in which it is where the facility is built. Overall, the place is a lava world, which sounds really familiar (Mustafar from Star Wars). I encounter a magma golem, which is a 7-ft. something humanoid creature made of molten rocks and magma. Amazingly, I didn’t burn, overheated, or sweat heavily in my surroundings. The golem complained to me on a racist stereotype that all magma golems are monsters when it mentioned on receiving a degree of sort from a formal school (it means that this golem is a civilized and educated creature.

Then I woke up.


	50. NEEDS <3

**NEEDS <3**

* * *

Sharks tend to have a very bad reputation and they don’t deserve it. One thing that might piss Will-O off is killing a whale shark.

I have a vision in which a town in India had captured a few strangely small whale sharks. However, I took a closer look to see that they are all juveniles, in which I react with disgust. Then I found myself on my home but was altered into a very hot poor part of an Indian town.

Then I woke up.


	51. The Tower

**The Tower**

* * *

Simply took a nap for a few minutes to discover this odd dream.

The dream shows an animation in a very deranged 90s 3D cartoon show style. It shows a tower though I couldn’t see much detail as it is simplified and has tons of colors. Several flying multi-colored orbs with simple cartoon face are also present as well as a weird sky.

Then I woke up.


	52. Wild Vengeance

**Wild Vengeance**

* * *

Featuring a Lady Gaga song coach as well as a huge catastrophic event.

The dream is all composed of 8 or 16-bit graphics, giving the feeling of an old video game. The Just Dance coach for John Wayne is present though she was pixelaized. After she died for whatever reason, orange goo erupt from her body and threatens to flood the area I am in. Also touching it is an instant kill. I quickly run away from it but it continues to spread wildly until I reach on an area where the goo could no longer spread farther.

Then I woke up.


	53. Na Na Na (La La)

**Na Na Na (La La)**

* * *

It is because I needed some high definition routines and more Japanese styles.

I took a look on our family IPod to take a look on a brand new (Dream World-only) routine. It featured a Japanese Geisha-like dancer with a floral peach pink and white kimono that only got ruined with stripes (the HORROR!) and zōri (wooden elevated sandals in Japan). The background is mostly in a floaral frame, which later switches to an anime-like sequence focusing on the dancer. The dancer has a very long dark purple glove but lacks a noticeable outline as the outline looks like a pencil marking. The chorus is very catchy as it is composed of “Na Na Na”s.

Then I woke up.


	54. School Target

**School Target**

* * *

I tend to take anything that is dropped by military personnel as a potential trap or something else sinister.

I am in my old school, which can cause some sense of nostalgia. As I wander by, I saw an airplane from the military drop a full bottle of Royal to the ground. I became suspicious of it and I try to take cover. The bottle hit on the concrete and exploded into a fizzy blast, wetting any person in the radius. I became very suspicious and decided to go home for safety reasons.

Then I woke up.


	55. Dream Fragments II

**Dream Fragments II**

* * *

A few more dream fragments-to-go.

Dream Fragment #3: It features me on my school but the event is unknown. I forgot what it is about.

Dream Fragment #4: Something about politics on an accused person.

Then I woke up.


	56. M.I.A. (Missing In Action)

**M.I.A. (Missing In Action)**

* * *

Losing family members and close friends is very tragic during in a disastrous event. Made (possibly) worse in a zombie apocalypse.

The dream starts out as a POV of Cheng Mizhui (who was mentioned from a previous dream) leading Terrance Stahlik, Phobos Baluar (Cheng’s best friend) and an unknown female human to an abandoned garage with lots of soil inside as well as plants like zucchinis. Cheng stated that he had an experiment on cultivating plant life and species in an indoor environment with artificial lights and some damp soil (thanks to Cheng’s water manipulating magic). Because of this, the people have some supply of food (mind of avoiding toxic zucchinis, though) in which is enough for them to survive a couple of days.

Since this is the first time Cheng appears, he is best described as almost a carbon color copy with Phobos but the color scheme is basically yellow and blue. The only thing that separates him from the cowardly yet nice Phobos is him being very scientific and the leader in his own squad (Phobos included).

Then I came in my own view and visit the garage to find only the woman. She told me the “three strange colourful men” left to scavenge resources. I quickly run out of the garage (but also sealed the entrance for safekeeping) and into a zombie infested city for survival. My Subconsciousness decided to talk to me and ask on whether flying, super speed and jumping, or other abilities will be sued to find them. I choose super speed and jump to navigate the city so that I will find them.

Assuming that zombies are a problem, it isn’t. I have to evade from a bunch of hostile survivors that have access to very strong Dream-related skills (Super Strength and Durability as the examples). I have accidentally discovered Blackwatch soldiers create a Psychic Dominator on a largely destroyed part of the city, which is a sinister spiky tower capable on unleashing a powerful psychic wave to kill anyone in its area of effect. The soldiers recognize me as not one of them even if I did shapeshift to look like them and warned that they will shoot if I get near to them. Some buildings are slowly collapsing, making navigating a building very difficult.

I enter in a hardware store to see a girl with a brown bob hair, purple shirt, white shorts, and brown shoes and she singlehandedly owned two hostile survivors. I signal her to follow me and ran out of the hardware store and into a grocery store to hold up for a while. She introduces herself as “Stacy” and asked me why I am outside. Pretending to be a normal survivor, I told her that I was looking for my “father” (Terrance) and my “brother” (Cheng and Phobos) while I was looking at the counter for something.

Then I woke up.


	57. Caca

**Caca**

* * *

You will know the meaning if you use a dictionary.

I am in a foggy place that has two miniature houses for animals, which is made of wood and several strange sickly brown-green puddles near and surrounding the houses. A few humans as well as a strange blood orange geometric creature with flames are also present. I check on the interior while kneeling to discover miniature farm animals. If these are animals, then the puddles must be crap.

Unfortunately, my gloved hands also squash some of the mini-crap and I scream loudly in horror because I have touched shit. Then, for whatever reason, I decided to start chasing the flaming geometric creature.

Then I woke up.


	58. Supreme Politika

**Supreme Politika**

* * *

One of those dreams about politics, a very rare dream theme.

I am in a room having a forum and meeting with some people. The main topic is deciding on a man’s face, which was shown on a screen. Was it about plastic surgery? Some members even suggested on changing the man’s voice!

Then I woke up.


	59. Epic Dream

**Epic Dream**

* * *

The rarest of the lucid dreams, my top favourite, and worth it dream that I have ever dreamt! Also features loads of characters.

The first segment is started as what I might describe as a wilderness where a couple with guns (with a girl that looks like Lana Del Rey) fought another group of hostile people, which consists of two men and one woman. During the fight, Lana Del Rey look-alike got shot many times by the enemy girl before she fell. The enemy girl got also shot many times but they don’t seem to have any effect. The man kneel to his dying partner before he repeatedly shot the rival chick, which is enough as she got killed. Then the man carried his partner’s dead body (?) to a car before driving away while trying to shot the remaining enemies, who were trying to kill him.

The next scene features me driving on a car in the same wilderness even though I am not really interest in driving in Real-life. I was sent with a letter telling me to go to a casino to investigate, in which I found this case as odd. As I drive around the wilderness and pass through a forest, I reach to a smoldering ruined building of what might be the casino itself. I am so confused on what am I supposed to do until I saw an unscathed blue steel door, which could be the real objective.

I open the door to discover a staircase with functioning lights despite that there is no visible energy source unless there is a backup generator. The design is very basic but as I get deeper, it later resembles like Dark Age Medieval-era castle dungeons. Crazy and mentally ill people were scattered in a room, mention of a person called “the Doctor”, which is as creepy as it sounds like (and should not be confused with THE Doctor). I also shoot down a few of the people because I either wanted to end their suffering or some wanted to maul me to death. Assuming that I took out things from air again, I actually found a Magnum on the car’s desk at the start.

As I found a particular room with some laptops and a few floodlights, sitting in a chair is “the Doctor”, a woman on her mid-40s wearing a brown coat with black boots. She was glad to meet me because she told me that I am capable on stopping a bunch of demons, which were confining on the deepest parts of this casino. Then I had a vision that the said demons were released from a bunch of openings with India-style arches in the very deep part of the casino. The Doctor and I started to run straight up to the surface, leaving behind the crazy people because they are the sacrifice.

The next segment is a very huge reunion of characters (while introducing new ones). I am in a suburban town with some interesting features (like abandoned aging buildings). While being chased by Dr. W.D. Gaster (a character in Undertale who exist yet he doesn’t), the entire environment is styled like a 2D game. Despite I look alone, I open up “the menu” like an RPG game to reveal that there are 17 party members available, with about 2 characters not AAs. It has returning characters (Jemmy Rubystone, Terrance and Pasumairu Stählik, Frankie Gefälle, Sharkie Kawazame, Kelpie Riverfront, Diamondis Quazlt, Cheng Mizhuǐ, Alice Wèilái, Max Hanata, Prevo Artillery, and Springtrap) as well as newly introduced characters (Pearlos Quazlt, Holley Yamaguchi, and Freewill Titanium) and an unusual one (a Playboy bunny).

I decided to assemble my team in order: Prevo, the Playboy Bunny, Kelpie, Terrance, and Pasumairu; because I believe that they were one of the strongest (though I had no idea with the Playboy Bunny). Then my party stops next to a large pond before I pull out a raft out of nowhere and we board in it. Dr. Gaster tried to reach to us but gave up and walks off. Alternatively, I had a vision that we engage into combat instead. However, only the party that I organize will fight for me. Strangely, the backdrop used for the fight look like a post-apocalyptic or disaster event version of the city.

Back to the main timeline, the pond drained its water, and the environment switches to a realistic one. All of my party members disappeared and my mom and several other generic adults appeared nearby, dancing to some old song. I check on my mouth to discover a strange apparatus that looks like a long thick plastic thread implanted on my chin and inner parts of my mouth like a worm. Apparently, a flashback explained that after escaping from the casino, the demons inserted it to me and the nurses told me not to remove it to avoid unspeakable horrors. That part happened before the Gaster chase.

After I had a quick dance with my mom, I notice that my friends were missing and I decided to search for them. What follows next is an overall long sequence of finding them. First of all, I hover and fly around for a bit in the city. Then I saw some of my cousins and I asked them if they have seen my friends (also known as “party members”) though they had no idea whom I am talking about. Finally, I ask on a nearby female street vendor if she saw my “friends”.

Unfortunately, I accidentally knock her cart all the way to a creek, destroying her livelihood. She glared at me and I try to fix my mistakes. Since I am a Dreamer, I had an idea on how. I levitate the wreckage and place it on a neat spot. Then I turn my head and clap my hands and slap my right heel before I turn back. I expect it to be fixed but it remains a wreckage, irritating the vender even more. I proceed to try it again. In which it works and the vendor is surprised. Then I gently levitate a barrel from her hands before doing the same moves again, which results an already functioning cart with food ready. It left me satisfied and the vendor happy.

However, the adventure doesn’t end here. The scene later switches to me wandering on someone’s house, still searching for my “friends”. I check at random rooms and spotted one of my cousins again while asking the same question. He said no but I feel that he is hiding something from me as I left the room. Doesn’t help because the interior design looks like a fortune telling tent.

The really final scene might be the weirdest of them all. I am on an underground genetic facility where some people and animals were placed on dark grass green opaque glass cells. Scientists began to conduct an experiment and any being in a cell began to (forcibly) be mixed by whatever means. I heard tons of people and animals screaming and a cell was forcibly ripped off by what is now called a steel blue naked Minotaur with a bull head with upper and lower human teeth, a body of a guy in testerones, and strangely, no visible genitals and other sexual features (nipples and belly button). It also has human feet as opposed to the hooves that Minotaurs have. The not visible goods could be a sign of censorship, though.

I notice that one of the cells is empty-looking so I flew up and ripped it open to see a naked Pasumairu. However, he does have a body of a muscular man but much of his features except his feet, hands, and head looks a bit plastic-like or doll-like due to the lack of genitals, belly button, and other features (kind of border to Barbie Doll Anatomy). In short, AAs were basically living alien Barbie and Ken dolls and this is the reason they refuse to go nude or even semi-nude/showing off their underarms.

While he looks frightful and nervous, I tried to calm him down. Then several pterosaurs appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack us. Any Minotaur that emerges from their cells began to fire purple energy bullets from their hands and I did the same to protect the unreleased specimens, defenseless ones, and the scientists working/fleeing. It is suggested that the pterosaurs emerge from the cells as well.

Then I woke up.


	60. Many Faces

**Many Faces**

* * *

It is okay if you see many unrecognizable faces in your dreams because it is very normal for all dreamers.

The dream first features a lot of squares with faces of many people. The style is mostly anime-esque. Then it switches to me in a post-apocalyptic city in a very harsh winter while fighting off a horde of Wights, which means winter is here.

Then I woke up.


	61. Born To Die

**Born To Die**

* * *

The zombies were starting to get aggressive lately.

I am in a city at night in a small hotel, repeatedly killing off the civilians as usual. Then I began to use my mind to conjure up “Zombie Mode”, in which the entire scene changes to a version of the city during the initial outbreak. I follow on a group of survivors who decided to hold up on a warehouse. Despite with my best efforts, we can’t survive very long due to a large amount of zombies.

The next scene, while in the style of 2D 16-Bit games, features on what had happened after the initial outbreak. I break in on a bed and breakfast to search for supplies to discover lots of zombies. Armed with a pipe wrench, I went to fight my way through and straight to a safe room.

Then I woke up.


	62. Выебанные приоритеты (Vyyebannyye Prioritety)

**Выебанные приоритеты (Vyyebannyye Prioritety)**

* * *

It translates to “Fucked Priorities” in Russian. This is addressed to my classmates who keep asking me some school supplies despite that they can ask their own parents for it or bought it for themselves before.

I am in a resort or a public area where I am exploring the area. Then a classmate of mine appeared out of nowhere and asked me if I could treat her to a food stall. I refuse and she gets mad and threatens me. I groaned and decided to do it, which is technically a win/lose outcome as it made her happy and I feel like a fucking slave.

Then I woke up.


	63. муравьиные львы (Murav’inyye l’vy)

**муравьиные львы (Murav’inyye l’vy)**

* * *

Even if I am currently not in legal age, I am already working for a company in this dream. Also translates to “Antlions” in Russian.

I am in a mall and wearing a business suit. An assistant walks next to me as we went to our boss. I reported to him about an increasing amount of gigantic antlions and he told me to make a report of it so that it can be readily to be sent for the public.

Then I woke up.


	64. Tunnels

**Tunnels**

* * *

Part of a dream segment to the dream “Divine Mercy”.

I am flying around on a strange world while objected on passing through a bunch of large flying pipe tunnels in the air. Instead on flying by myself, I rode on a little boat with no paddles.

Then I woke up.


	65. Divine Mercy

**Divine Mercy**

* * *

Plans to release a Nightmare Realm demon out of its statue prison but decided to go against it.

I went to a city where I must deal with two large red and black Nightmare Realm tentacles that rampage on its surroundings. How did it appear is a mystery. With the civilians evacuated from its area, I decided to go full assault on each tentacle on its own territory (like using claws and machine guns). Each time it fell, the tentacle just vanishes in thin air without a trace of its meat. This could be that Dream World is healing properly.

As I wander the city, I spotted an obsidian pedestal with a golden statue of a demon and a golden leaf featuring an unknown language. Despite this, I can read the letters and stated that piercing the leaf with a giant sharpened log would release the demon inside. Then a giant log materialized out of nowhere and I lift it up with no effort. I wanted to stab the leaf but then the city will once be under a threat again so I leave it untouched.

I went inside on a building next to the statue and explore its interior. There is a computer room with a very simple interior design. The current inhabitants are various cute 2D farm animals (chicks are common) and a little boy, and they were mostly playing with each other.

Then I woke up.


	66. What Have You Done?

**What Have You Done?**

* * *

Someone screwed up on an event so bad that it completely alters/destroys several worlds and timelines and places a huge chunk of characters in a temporary stasis.

A large epic battle ensues on a part of Dream World where an army decided to fight against an army of stone titans. A few warriors from various parts of the Dream World decided to take on a large stone titan in which its weakness is its glowing orange gem-like eyes. A warrior uses his magically (Dream World-powered) horse to gallop up straight to the stone titan’s head before jumping off and stab its right eye with a javelin, causing the titan to roar in pain and red blood (?) started to squirt out. However, the titan shakes its head and the warrior is sent flying down. I thought that he is going to die until an angelic girl in black outfit with golden lines save him.

Then all of the warriors gather around in a mystical forest with a stone portal that leads to a character’s homeworld and/or timeline. It is guarded by Entropy, who is my Subconsciousness (or part of my psyche) that guards Dream World from the Nightmare Realms. Despite sounding like a supervillian, he is just as nice as my Subconsciousness. However, he started to notice that the warriors started to disappear in flashed of light without his permissions and decrees and it drives him nuts.

After all expect Red (from Angry Birds) vanish, Entropy glares at him and asked on what he had done. Red boldly states that he singlehandedly defeated a bunch of enemies, which made Entropy shock, Then he stated that Red’s actions causes a severe reaction to Dream World and made other characters stuck in stasis (some examples based on a vision: Warrior of Light, Firion, Terra Branford, Tidus, Yuna, and Aaron, all from the Final Fantasy series). Red had no idea on why is it so bad and Entropy shows Red a cloud of visions, where Red saw multiple worlds vanish in his eyes. Then Entropy decreed that Red will be sentenced to fix his mistake by finding specific items so that he will be redeemed and Dream World would be restored along with the characters or else he would be placed on a fate worse than death-and-memory-wipe that Dream World usually had.

Then, Entropy launches Red to a very peaceful and sickeningly cute colourful world where various birds of many colours were present and appear like the birds from Angry Birds. All of them don’t know Red, which made sense due to being from another dimension. Red had virtually no idea on what he is going to do until he looks at a strange twirly green vine, which he discovered it to be a hidden portal.

Then I had a false awakening and drew this scene.


	67. She Jumped

**She Jumped**

* * *

Essentially a nightmare to all adults and parents unless they are sociopaths.

The scene of the dream first started on a warehouse at a cold night in a post zombie apocalypse world. There are plenty of dead bodies of dogs and I used Necromancy spells to turn them into my pets/minions. Strangely, one of the dogs is pregnant and gave birth to living non-undead puppies and took good care of them.

Then the next scene later features me on an open area where a large 10-ft. something tall structure is present. There is a prize on reaching the top and several of my cousins, aunts, uncles, and other people were present, with one of my youngest niece as a contestant. At first, it is okay but then I began to feel worried. By the time she reaches at the top, she jump off and fell straight to the ground, killing her. I was so shocked that I screamed very loud and many images flash in my mind.

Then I woke up, thanking God that this is just a dream.


	68. Armageddon

**Armageddon**

* * *

This dream gives me a glance on what an invasion from the Nightmare Realms looks like, with plenty of tentacles.

The scene first features me on some sort of a winter log cabin in a strangely, modern society. As I wander a bit, a strong earthquake had happened and several large black and red tentacles emerge from the ground, assimilating any biological thing that it touches. I got a bit traumatized as a little girl disintegrates in my own eyes.

Then I found myself on the same area pre-invasion and I became very aware on what will happen. As I got out, the same earthquake had happened but with a different effect; people disappear in some parts of the area, time distorts and slows down, random spots or areas on the ground ruptures, and any statues or hedges will shape to resemble X-rated ones of big breasted and ass women.

The final scene is not related to the other two scenes. It features a few schoolmates and I standing on a suspended large disk with glowing futuristic lights over a bioluminescence pool. One of them commented that he is impressed.

Then I woke up.


	69. Modern (Human) Society

**Modern (Human) Society**

* * *

Sums up some parts of the human race and society for non-human facts.

The first picture shows me a bunch of ammo for various guns. It represents on some human stereotype of humans being warlike.

The second is a woman taking off a black anti-white heads mask. It represents on some human vanity.

Then I woke up.


	70. Q&A

**Q &A**

* * *

The first dream of its kind (Question and Answer types).

The dream shows me an old Gameboy-esque scene of a woman in raspberry and magenta elaborated costume on a Lavender Tows look-alike. Then Sharkie asked me about something, in which I recognize it as him due to his slightly squeaky voice that fits on his innocent aura.

Then I woke up.


	71. Bitch and the World

**Bitch and the World**

* * *

I am the bitch of a respectable kind and Dream World is mine to rule/protect. Also contains some unusual events.

There are about two people murdered in cold blood at Dream World recently. The first is a man whose body is found on a lake full of lily pads in a fresh state of decomposition. When the authorities hook it up, the usual blur of censorship didn’t appear so I turn my back away.

The second victim IS another man but we couldn’t find the body. Then we search on a lake full of crocodiles while I swim around for possible clues of the body. Then I saw an authority boat trying to rear in a large crocodile like a fish while it roared a lot. Eerily, there appears to be a human body stuffed inside of its lower body.

Then we bring the dead crocodile to the shore and it is killed due to being out of water, which is very odd. The species in the lake were either Nile, American, or Saltwater crocodiles. A smart guy stated that the body might be on the late stage of digestion and they proceed to cut open the carcass. Again, the blur is absent so I turn around.

Then I am in a mall while viewing on a POV of a go-go dancer in a black bikini with some grey designs and black strap-on heels through Possession. It is super uncomfortable due to how risqué the outfit is but no one give a thought of it as being a go-go dancer is a profession in the mall (sort of). Later, I saw a mall employee talking to Will-O, to whom I recognize in his human form by his wide slightly unnatural smile. His outfit/disguise is weird as he has a slight ruffled orange dyed hair/wig (his natural human form hair is blue with random white hair strands) turquoise green colored braces, cotton candy pink turtleneck long-sleeved wool sweater light green shorts, and red and green shoes. I called his name and he recognize me despite I am possessing the body while he mentioned on working at this mall. What his old occupation is a mystery as he is actually a retired Tome Soldier (futuristic soldiers using time magic and/or technologies).

Then I woke up.

NOTE: It is very possible for people to have random strands of white hair in their hair. It is usually genetics or a syndrome.


	72. Body Snatchers

**Body Snatchers**

* * *

A generic evil Overlord decided to use a different tactic for global domination.

At one point of the dream, I was being chased by a humanoid creature in pure white appearance as if it is made of clay. As I reach to my hometown, a sniper shot the creature in the head s it is next to me with a very defining hole. As it fell dead, I shouted out at the unseen sniper that this is a no-killing zone.

Then the scene setting switches to a hospital in the 1900s with a family attending on their terminally ill husband and their, strangely, newborn baby placed next to the father to accompany him. The other family members ask on how was I and I mentioned to them that I was fine except that my “brother” died from a church fire. Then I remember it in a vision that features me lying on the floor while my “brother” trued to help me. Said “brother” is Phobos and he died from the fire, which is ironic as he is a Fire Dragonman/Dragon Scalie in human form. The next vision solves the plot hole by revealing that he got crushed to death by debris. Blame his lack/insufficient of physical strength even in his original form.

Then the pulse monitor went flatline and the remaining family freaks out because the father is dead. The doctor arrived to check on the body and I notice something odd suck as having sharp teeth and irises and corneas moved to the back of the skull. Then it rose, grabbed the baby, and roared in a very inhumane fashion as it tried to eat the baby while the family screamed in terror. Then someone appeared to bring down the undead using some hospital equipments and the baby was dropped to the floor. Surprisingly, it survived so it is a very durable baby and I think that people are awesome.

Then a vision had appeared to reveal a dark portal open up to reveal a dark overlord on a hospital room full of sick patients. Using dark magic, he turns everyone inside into undead and sent them to kill everyone in the building. Unfortunately, that room is next to the room I am in. After the vision, I helped everyone evacuate while holding down the undead.

Then I saw a schoolmate about to get killed by an evil counterpart of himself (he wears black) and I saved my schoolmate by flying kick his evil doppelganger. He got impressed but refused to get help and went to the other way, where he was chased by a zombie child with a knife I stood on its path and pulled out a fake knife to give it fear by simulating a gruesome decapitation. It worked.

Then I woke up.


	73. Don’t Know What Is What

**Don’t Know What Is What**

* * *

My mind just strut; which means, in its many definitions, swagger. What the fuck?!

The dream is mostly jumbled events. One event shows me drawing on my Dream Log of a non-existing dream (yet) about a trio of Japanese schoolgirls with anime hair. Then it later features a pink flowery moving graphic imagery.

Then I woke up.


	74. The Holy Grail

**The Holy Grail**

* * *

Achieving a long lucid dream is usually a holy grail but I have finally obtained it.

The dream has three parts, each focusing on a certain theme. The first part sets in a dark fiery city at a very dark night, possibly in a middle of a political war, outbreak, or any possible devastating event that caused public unrest. I also tend to fly around here.

Then the next scene features me on a possibly backstage of a large stadium but I address this place as a large restaurant. Some people were present and I discuss to them about the perks of being a dreamer. Then I also mentioned Sharkie as an example on using the dream technique of summoning a character.

However, mentioned even his name causes me to find him because he is one of my bestest dream buddies and I went out to look for him (no yaoi subtext or MeXSharkie because it is very very wrong and Sharkie hates it). I search the entire backstage but I couldn’t find him. When I got back, everyone just disappeared.

Then I got bored and decided to go to a mall within the city. I am being greeted by someone, who is at the second floor and I really wanted to talk with them. I suggested myself on using teleportation but, unlike other dreams, it gets a bit faulty and sometimes doesn’t work at tall.

Then the next segment is the final part of the dream. It features me on a suburban part of the same city. A Golden Labrador appeared with a large amount of flies, hinting that this dog stinks. After I lead the dog straight to a mud puddle, the flies loss interest on the dog and went after me instead. Some were a bit larger than my fingers and they all appear like cartoon flies.

Then I woke up.


	75. Thirsty

**Thirsty**

* * *

For some reason, a desert town is found in a dry canyon of a desert.

I am exploring in an underground cave, which is described as an ice crystal cave of sort. It is located on a dry canyon and the ice would have melt. It didn’t and they don’t seem to be consumable due to possible harmful pathogens or side effects. I found an exit, which would lead me to an outskirt of a desert town established on a deep basin of the canyon. I happily declared that it can give me some water, suggesting that I am very thirsty.

Then I woke up.


	76. S. S. Leverearta

**S. S. Leverearta**

* * *

A space journey gone horribly wrong when a ship malfunctions and crashes on a nearby planet.

In a vision explaining the event, it takes place on my school of all things and the sisters announce to us students that it is needed for our grades. Then each of us board on a circular red spaceship in six with my spaceship dubbed as “S.S. Leverearta”. As we flew up into space, it went normal until our school spaceships got caught on a spaceship battle between two opposing armies. A few spaceships were stricken by the missiles with many of the occupants flying out to space, which is disturbing as we were all children and young adults. Then we enter into hyperspace but a few of the spaceships were crumbling and malfunctioning, with S.S. Leverearta included. Then our ship crashes on an Earth-like planet.

Then my scene started and I emerge from the now-empty half-thrashed S.S. Leverearta in the middle of a grassland, trying to survive and possibly look for other survivors.

Then I woke up.


	77. Mimikkyu

**Mimikkyu**

* * *

The first dream to feature a Pokémon from the games Sun and Moon and not including Alolan forms of other Pokémon.

The dream sets place in a slightly post-apocalyptic town where people were fighting against each other, Pokémon included. Some events includes a desperate Nurse Joy uses her Chansey to attack another person for personal resources as well as a Pikachu persuade a Mimikyu to join with it. The situation bears in my mind of some sort of an intense social disorder and/or state of lawlessness.

Then a scene features me with a human companion trying to explore on an underground abandoned haunted Medieval dungeon. On the entrance is a mystical and mysterious waifu/woman with purple hair and eyes. Not much of the outfit is visible except for a long dark purple coat and booted kitten heels. She identify herself with a name by “Iuyon” and told me that I was the girl I just banished to the Nightmare Realms for unspecified reasons. She also appears to be in towering height. After we pass through her, she evaporated into purple smoke with dark purple petals. Then we explore the area to discover a half rotting body emerge from an open cell with the wounds glowing like magma. I pushed it away and it feels like a warm body. We ran farther from it while it chases on us and slowly calling out similar creatures from the cells. Leaving no choice, I decided to defend myself.

Before the dream ends, I have seen a Mimikyu in my school’s canteen. It is a bit larger than I thought.

Then I woke up.


	78. Midnight Sparkles

**Midnight Sparkles**

* * *

Dream World doesn’t only feature Classic routines of songs in Just Dance.

A relatively short dream, it first features Twilight Sparkle in her alicorn form talking to another pony. Then it switches to a Just Dance alternate duo routine of RADICAL. It has a minor difference, with the second coach’s spikes on the helmet comes in two columns. I commented that it might be a bit hard and sharp.

Then I woke up.


	79. Slender

**Slender**

* * *

One of the anticipated and well-known creepypasta characters made an appearance.

I was being chased on a cursed town by Slenderman. Unlike his actual depiction, he runs instead of teleporting but his speed is in match on an average human seed while running. Accompanying him where usually the undead that wanted to please their master. Whenever I checked on a house, a live normal person emerge to help me defend myself from Slendy as well as what might be a immobilized undead that can be destroyed by a strike of an axe. At one time, I enter to a shop where the shopkeeper himself disappears once I made a purchase.

Then I woke up.


End file.
